As electronic devices become ubiquitous in communications, many messages are recorded by electronic devices instead of being written down by a user. Voice message systems and answering machines lack a capability to determine a quality of the message. Voice message systems require the user to manually request a playback of their message, which places the burden of quality control on the user. Many users assume their message was taken with sufficient quality and do not choose to play back their message. Messages from users on a mobile phone are often of low quality. For example, the message comprises audio characteristics such as excessive clicks and pops, high levels of background noise, or low overall volume. Messages with these audio characteristics are difficult to understand for an intended recipient.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in audio quality of audio messages for an intended recipient.